


Hurt

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Minds [3]
Category: Original Work Inspired by Sander Sides
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: I (irl)  just broke up with my boyfriend... yeah.





	Hurt

I wiped the tears from under my eyes and choked on my sobs. With every breath, I felt as if my chest were going to explode.  
"Kit?" I heard a gentle voice. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from their touch. Yet, they kept their hand on my shoulder.  
"Kit, please look at us." A second voice said. I looked over my shoulder and saw two of my traits looking at me with worry. Anxiety had tear streaks running down her own face and it had dragged eyeshadow and mascara down her face. She sniffled and then removed her hand from my shoulder. Morality threw her arms around me and let out a few sobs.  
"We didn't need him anyways." Morality said as a new wave of tears rolled down her face. I look at Anxiety and she gives me a shaky smile.  
"Yup. We didn't." Anxiety said trying to soothe my worries. Logic popped up guiding the trembling creative side. Logic even looked distraught. Morality jumped up from my side and grabbed the three other traits and pushing them gently on the couch. Creativity curled into my side and Anxiety latched on to my hand. Logic sat in a daze next to Anxiety who had grabbed the Logical's hand as well. Morality wrapped us all in a blanket and turned to walk away before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her next to Creativity. Creativity latched on to the parental trait. I felt a small smile pulling on the corner of my lips. 

They were right.

I will be alright.

I don't need him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... My life at the moment.


End file.
